


The Sharpest Lives

by Sparkly_Deviant



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Deviant/pseuds/Sparkly_Deviant
Summary: So I have no explanation for this :)Y/N is an eighteen year old who works with her friend Danny in a small town. They both steal from corrupt people and hurt them when they can, they’re like Robin Hood but just worse-Anyways! Y/N ends up in the entity’s world, and ends up falling bad for our one and only dumb boy Frank. Idk how to explain it bro-
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 👉👈  
> This chapters pretty much just how Y/N gets to the entity’s world and such. She actually talks to the killers next chapter. >:3

You had been walking home through the snowy woods like any other day, music blasting through the earphones you had connected to your phone. You donned a long sleeved black shirt and a skirt that stopped just above the knee, however the actual mesh fabric continued one to the floor. A pair of tights and black boots covered your legs, why, you’d be a fool to run into this weather without something like that. The style was something that bordered gothic, though you didn’t particularly care for the style. One day, it was blue jeans and a sweater, the other it was leggings and a hoodie, your appearance was constantly changing, making you almost unrecognisable at times. 

As you continued on through the woods, you paused the music to listen to something you’d thought you’d heard, eyes widening when you realised it was a cry for help. A selfish part of you had hoped it was just a crow cawing further off the path, but the more you listened the more defined it became. Without much thought, you started to follow the cries, boots crunching the snow under your feet as you started to run towards it, digging your heels in the ground after you came across a desolate house. It was a broken down cabin, the windows barred shut and the doors covered in insects and cobwebs that made you cringe as you came closer. This house had once belonged to a lovely couple, the two had been together for fifty four years just two winters ago, but they both passed away on the same day. It was a horrible beauty, that they’d never have to be separated from one another.  
The door creaked open before you even had the chance to take a hold of the handle, and a frown covered your features. Taking your phone out of your pocket, you decided to call one of your childhood best friends, Danny. The two of you were inseparable, though there was nothing romantic between you. Not on your side of the equation, anyway. 

“Hey; Dan, you know how you said to never make bad choices?”

“Mhm. You putting a fork in the microwave again?” You heard him reply, and shook your head even despite the fact he couldn’t see you.

“Well. I’m gonna follow a voice into the old Bowers building in the woods-“ Before you had the chance to finish your sentence you heard him cackle, rolling your eyes as you continued on.  
“Danny! I’m being serious. I’m at the front door.”

“What the fuck- Dude, come on. Put your thinking hat on.” When he didn’t get a reply he sighed heavily down the receiver.  
“You’ve already gone in, haven’t you?”

“Yup.” Your laugh was sweet, echoing off the empty halls as you walked through the house, unaware of the fact the door closed behind you when you turned into one of the rooms. It was a kitchen, full of old chairs and a table in the centre, though nothing remained upon the top of it.  
“I can’t hear anyone anymore.. Maybe I was imagining it?”

“Probably. I’ve been sayin you have a screw loose, but does anyone listen to me? Nooo.” 

Ignoring Danny’s taunts you walked through the house, listening to the groans and creaks of the floorboards as you journeyed on, occasionally stopping to snoop through drawers and empty cabinets. A jumping spider found refuge on your sleeve, and you held it up to eyesight, smiling softly at the sight of its amass of eyes.  
“Hm..” You placed it delicately on the counter of the kitchen, watching as it scuttled off. 

The stairs outside the room made a noise, and you quickly turned around to look in its direction.  
“I swear something just moved.” You whispered down the phone, though it was safe to assume the house just made these noises because of its lack of care. It wouldn’t hurt to play a trick on your friend though, so you kept your voice down as you wandered out towards the stairs again.

“Don’t pull my leg, are you being serious?” 

The tone of his voice had shifted so quickly from teasing to fear that you couldn’t help but snort, running your fingers through your hair, a little paranoid about the bugs and spiders that crawled on the ceiling above.  
“Ha! You were totally worried for me.”

“Was not!” He defended down the phone, and you heard him grumble something under his breath like, ‘that’s what I get for befriending an idiot.’

“I heard that.” You snickered as you took the first step up, you heard the patter of shoes across the wooden floorboards above your head.  
“..I’m not joking this time-“

“Yeah you are.”  
“No, Danny I swear, there’s something in here.” You frowned, and was about to turn to leave before you remembered the reason you were there. They might need someone’s help, and you doubted that anyone else would come across the area anytime soon. You didn’t intend to find it, so you doubt anyone would /want/ to find it. It was in your nature to help people as much as you could, if that be the old people trying to cross the road or.. the creepy voice in the abandoned building. It was why no one ever considered it could’ve been you when things started to go missing, or a masked pair scared the residents of the town. You only went after bad people, but it was still wrong that you’d torment them. It brought a special satisfaction however.  
You knew you had to stop being so gullible, but still you walked up the wooden stairs, hearing Danny’s concerned questions down the phone of, “Well, why the fuck are you still in there?”

“Hello?”  
That was the first sign that you might have died that day. What dumb bitch walks into an abandoned building and goes, oh hello! at the sound of footsteps? The answer was you but we’ll ignore that for now. You could hear Danny shouting down the phone that you shouldn’t be talking to whoever it was, but you were too distracted by the silhouette of a person in the window at the end of a corridor. They didn’t speak, didn’t even face you as you stayed silent, staring at the back of their head. Thin, wirey hair pooled out the back of their skin alike to when a spiders legs crawled around the corner of a wall. It’s skin was grey as the dust that coated the walls and floor.  
When you turned to leave the floorboard creaked under your foot, and you yelped when the person, or should I say creature whisked around to face you. It’s face was rotting away, deformed and mangled. One of its eyes spilt blood down its cheek, the other was fully black and its teeth, fuck, its teeth. They were pointed weapons resting in its mouth, the bloody flesh that you assumed to be lips had curled upwards as it snarled.

You sprinted down the stairs, two at a time. When you pressed on the door handle, it didn’t budge. You could hear the thudding on the stairs as the creature ran towards you and you slammed your shoulder into the door, gasping in pain when it swung open. You ran into the snow, dropping your phone as you ran away from the house, snarling and growling close behind you as you forced yourself to run towards the fog that had gradually appeared. It chased you in that direction and for the briefest moment you swore you heard a voice, beckoning you to enter and when you walked into the fog, everything stopped.  
The creature was gone, and you cursed when you realised you didn’t have your phone with you.

For a moment, the quiet was almost welcoming, the occasional sound of a bird calling out made you jump and you pushed yourself to walk again.   
Get out. Get home. That was your only plan, and you pulled your sleeves down your hands to keep them safe from the cold, freezing on the spot when you heard a voice in your head.

‘’My child, don’t be afraid.’’  
Of course you were afraid, and tried to run again when you realised the voice was inside your head. 

“..Who are you?” You questioned, unsure if your voice was shaking from fear or the cold around her. 

‘’I have no name. I am just an entity.’’

It was cryptic, and it’s voice unrecognisable. It merged from the sounds of a woman to a man, and you assumed the thing had no physical body.   
‘’I will take you to my world, or leave you with this creature. It is up to you.’’

Ah. So the monster hadn’t gone at all. You just managed to avoid it. Without hesitation you accepted the deal, and the entity explained to you what had to be done. You would be one of their hunters, though the entity made sure to point out that the people you killed never permanently died. You’d killed once before, a long time ago. It was an accident really, but you felt no regret.   
As you reached the end of the fog, the voice disappeared and you sighed, eyes examining the ground before you looked up. It looked just like the woods from before, however now there was a large clearing in the centre where a group of people remained. They turned to you expectantly, and you came towards them with your arms crossed.

This was going to be.. fun.


	2. Introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are a little slow, and I’m aware I made Frank a lot softer than other fics, but I just have this feeling that deep down he was a sweetheart!   
> Writing character interactions is hard too, so sorry the writings so.. stiff :P.

As you walked towards the group, one of them walked forwards to meet you in the middle. She was a girl that looked to be your age, maybe a little younger, and her hair was dyed pink.   
She stood in front of you, squinting up at your face, almost sceptical of who you were before she wrapped both her arms around you in a tight hug, laughing like you’d known eachother for years.  
“Its another girl! Suck it, Joey.” She flipped off one of the boys stood a little behind her who just rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, mumbling something about ‘Well, that doesn’t mean you’re right about everything.’ Looking past her, you looked at the humans and creatures alike that stood before you.

One man stood forwards, metal cages across his face held his eyes open and his mouth in a wild smile, but when he spoke it sounded sophisticated, you got that weird feeling you wanted to call him doctor or sir, and it made sense when you heard what he said.  
“Yes. Susie, you can let go of her now, I don’t think she intends on running away.” The small girl let go, only to pat your head and walk back to the three people she’d been with before. You locked eyes with a boy, he had handsome features, strong jaw and cheekbones and neither of you looked away, not until you remembered that Herman had been speaking.   
“The entity showed us how you got here.” 

You froze at that, the thought of the monster that had chased you through the house brought an uncomfortable feeling to your mind. If you were lucky you’d never have to see it again.  
“..Right. What are you all called?” You changed the subject quickly, and each one introduced themselves, giving their true names instead of the ones the survivors had given to them. 

“What’s your power?” You noticed that the girl, Rin, had spoken up for the first time in a while and you quirked a brow.   
“What do you mean?” You mumbled, disliking how clueless you felt around them. 

Anna looked up to speak, holding one of the hatchets that had been attached to her belt out.  
“Everyone has something.” The woman had a thick accent and it was almost comforting that you finally recognised someone that could’ve been from your world.   
“Herman can shock people, Phillip can go invisible.. You just have to concentrate, that’s all.” Her tone was reassuring and it brought a fond smile to your face. Backing away from them to avoid any one getting hurt you closed your eyes, breathing in for a small moment.   
Concentrate..   
When you opened them again, the floor where you next looked was covered in blood, and you tilted your head in its direction. Before you could stop them, Julie and Joey dipped an experimental foot into the pools of blood, waiting for a small moment.  
Watching the two start to choke and cough on their own air you quickly dismissed the creation, a surprised expression resting on your face at the pain that overwhelmed you afterwards. You saw something akin to recognition light up in Franks eyes for just a moment but you were distracted when Julie recovered from her little fit, she burst out in laughter, a surprising sound that made your brows furrow.  
“I started suffocating on my blood.” She held a hand up, like she needed to prove that she’d just coughed up the red substance on her palms and a wave of guilt passed over you. Lisa slapped you proudly on the back and snickered, saying ‘you’ll get used to it.’ 

After half an hour, a majority of killers had returned to their own realms. There was pathways that spread off the clearing, each one clearly belonging to a different killer. The legions was right next to yours, and Susie volunteered her group to walk you down, though you heard Frank mutter that you could do it yourself. You spoke with Susie about life before and she explained their story to you, but Joey soon swooped her onto his back and challenged Julie to a race down the snowy path, and she took the challenge quickly. The three of them disappeared fairly quickly, and you were left alone with Frank. The two of you walked in silence, awkwardly fidgeting with the sleeves of your shirt. 

“Headaches, huh?” He was the first to speak, breaking the silence with his voice. His eyes were dark when he met yours again and he offered you a weak smile, though it looked like it physically pained him to make small talk.

“You saw? It hurt like a bitch.”  
That brought a small snicker from him as you walked together. Your eyes wandered to the woods around you and you slid closer to him, disliking how similar it was. It was the same ones the monster had been in and you couldn’t help but feel paranoid at the open space. Overtime your comfort became visible and he groaned like you’d just asked him to do you a huge favour. Without a word the man simply stood Infront of you, walking backwards so you wouldn’t step on his feet.

“How many piercings do I have?”

“What?” You questioned, raising a brow at him though the question had clicked in your head, you looked at him again, observing his face. He was trying to distract you, and truthfully it was working.   
He had one on his eyebrow, two snakebites. There was a black stud on his left ear and another on the right.  
After you’d made sure you didn’t miss any, you nodded your head.  
“Five.” 

“Nah.” He said it with such a smug smile you were sure he was about to come out with some stupid thing about how he didn’t only have them on his face, but when he stuck his tongue out it made sense. The expression brought an unusual warmth to your face and he chuckled at the way you avoided his eyes. 

“Oh. Six, then. I always wanted piercings but my parents never let me.” You admit with a soft shake of your head; though once you said the words you realised how sad it made you seem. When he went to say something again, he was cut off by Julie swinging an arm around his shoulder once she’d returned.   
“Hey, we found it. I can’t lie, I’m a little jealous.” The blonde had said, and you looked past her to see the new location you’d arrived at. It was beautiful, a field full of flowers took up the surrounding area and a small building was placed in the centre of it, one you quickly recognised as the place you’d stayed for a majority of your childhood. 

You walked past the four of them, Joey already running away from Susie who was trying to get him to make some flower crowns with her; and went to the door. With a small push it opened, and the familiarity of it all brought a bright smile to your face. You spotted the old cd’s and speakers dotted around the room, posters of bands you were sure the legion wouldn’t recognised hung on the walls; some were torn at the edges but you didn’t mind. The living room held a beat up couch and coffee table with the odd book tossed in a pile on a shelf that looked like it would collapse any moment. This had been your home away from home, when your parents arguments had become too much and you needed somewhere to get away.   
It was almost concerning that the entity had watched you for so long, as you knew you’d started fixing this abandoned building up when you were just fourteen. 

Susie ran in after she noticed you entered the building, throwing herself down on the sofa with a loud sigh.  
“I’m gonna crash here a lot. Ormond’s being a little boring.” Her tone was mischievous and you weren’t sure why until you heard Franks voice from the doorway.

“Ormonds not boring. It’s so much better than this crap.” He defended, arms crossed against his chest as he leant against the frame.   
His fake anger made you laugh a little and you saw the way his eyebrows furrowed, beginning to hold your hands up in fake surrender.  
“Sure, whatever you say.” 

And for the tiniest, split second moment, you saw a genuine smile cross his features.   
“We’re gonna get along just fine, you and me.”


End file.
